Uji to Mononoke no Monogatari
by Cael05
Summary: Tales of Exorcist Clans and Specters. Reborn's new assignment was to train the next heir to the Vongola-Uji, a world-renowned exorcist clan. He expected to handle a no-good, weak boy who is ignorant of his heritage but what he met instead was a fluffy brown-haired teen who knew more than what he should know and his mysterious set of friends. A Secret Santa gift for SkyGem.


**Uji to Mononoke no Monogatari**

_**Summary:**_ Tales of Exorcist Clans and Specters. Reborn's new assignment was to train the next heir to the Vongola-Uji, a world-renowned exorcist clan. He expected to handle a no-good, weak boy who is ignorant of his heritage but what he met instead was a fluffy brown-haired teen who knew more than what he should know and his mysterious set of friends.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to the great Amano Akira-sensei. No copyright infringement is intended in this fanfiction.

_**A Secret Santa 2014 gift fic for the awesome authoress SkyGem!**_

* * *

><p>When Reborn set off to find and tutor the next heir to the Vongola-Uji, he did not expect to find the Namimori Shrine that was supposed to be under Sawada Iemitsu's family to be empty. He immediately called the exorcist clan's Outside Advisor and discovered that Iemitsu was as clueless as he was about the whereabouts of the wife and son he had left behind and hadn't visited for years. He kept insisting that Reborn just wait for his family – even if the man knew how much he hated waiting – while gushing on how his beautiful wife and cute, little tuna-fish might just be on an extended vacation or something.<p>

Reborn, totally pissed off, rudely dropped the call, never mentioning to the idiotic man that the Namimori Shrine had looked abandoned for _years_.

It didn't take too long for Reborn to realize that he had to gather information from scratch. If he had to accomplish anything, he should just rely on himself; this was an important task the Vongola Ninth had personally entrusted him after all.

And so, after several conversations with the local bugs in the area — because Reborn fluently speaks _bug _— he learned that the Sawada mother and son had relocated to a homely abode on the peaceful residential area near downtown Namimori. Talks with the neighbors told him that they had moved there for ten years already – only a few months after Iemitsu had left them to aid the Vongola – and were living a relatively _normal_ life.

But that shouldn't be the case because that would mean that the head Miko of Namimori Shrine, Sawada Nana, had resigned. The Miko was the one in-charge of putting a kekkai – a barrier – around a town for protection, and a town without an operating temple would mean it has no ability ward off Legione attacks. Namimori should be in shambles by now if it had been left defenseless for such a long time.

Apparently, a guardian clan – the Hibari-shizoku – had taken over the responsibility to run a newer Namimori Shrine located at the other side of the town opposite to the old one. That would explain how Sawada Nana could leave her duties without any problem; the Hibari were considered one of the most powerful guardian clans in Japan after all. It was logical for Nana to hand over the guardianship of the town to the clan than to do it by herself (while raising a son alone, no less).

How the Hibari-shizoku managed to enter Namimori and was given the territory was a mystery though.

How the issue was kept from Vongola's ears for several years was another thing altogether.

Ah well, inter-clan politics was not Reborn's problem anyway. He would just have to report back whatever truth he finds out about the town to the Vongola and let them deal with the issues and repercussions of their negligence in their information, themselves. His main goal was to find the last resort heir of the Vongola-Uji, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and teach him everything about it. If Nana chose to raise her son in a normal household, the child probably did not have any inkling of the supernatural world.

No big deal. Ignorant or not, Reborn would just have his own way to nurture him to become a great leader of the next generation.

* * *

><p>"Kyaa! Do you think he's a new teacher? He's so <em>HOT<em>!"

"…Yeah. His suit even looks expensive. And that fedora is so stylish…"

"And the curly side burns! _Adorable_."

Reborn shot the swooning girls (and guys) a convincingly charming smirk as he proceeded to the faculty office of the town's local middle school. He was there in Namimori Middle School, Namichuu, to look for Sawada Tsunayoshi because where else would you find a 15-year-old teen during the day but in a school. He wanted to observe his would-be student first before going to their house and introduce himself.

He was warmly welcomed due to his reputation in the academic field. The Namichuu teachers were all so excited and star-struck to have such a high-profile educator visiting their humble school.

After all the unnecessary pleasantries, Reborn went straight to the point and told them he was there for Sawada Tsunayoshi. They gave him disbelieving looks.

"Sorry Sensei but… Pfft… Why are you looking for that good-for-nothing kid? AH! I know! He messed with you, didn't he?"

"Dame-Tsuna, huh? We don't know where he is, sensei. Probably hiding in some corner or something."

"Reboyama-sensei! Please don't waste your time. You shouldn't concern yourself with that lazy student! Dame-Tsuna isn't at school today. He likes skipping class to avoid showing his idiocy. If you'd like, we'll introduce you to some…"

With much prodding, he still didn't get any leads to where his would-be student was at the moment. But his time wasn't wasted per se, Reborn discovered an important thing about him.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was well-known throughout the school for being no-good.

He was even nicknamed Dame-Tsuna by teachers and students alike.

By Iemitsu's description of his son, Reborn knew he was kind of weak and sheltered – average at best. It wasn't put in his report that the boy was being bullied and was the laughing-stock of his school. Just where in the world did Iemitsu get information about his family?

Not that this mattered to Reborn – oh no — it wasn't the first time he tutored a seemingly pathetic boy into a man currently leading one of the respected Uji in the world. This just meant that the prospect of tortu— tutoring Sawada Tsunayoshi just became much more interesting.

If only he could find him already.

Without any other choice, Reborn decided to just go to the Sawada residence and wait there for his student. Perhaps, he did not go anywhere. He might as well convince Iemitsu's wife that he was sent by her husband to be her son's tutor (which is in a way, true). Even though Nana was a former Miko who knew about the supernatural world, she did not know about Iemitsu's involvement to an exorcist clan. It was a wonder how oblivious she could be in the matters involving her husband.

As Reborn started the path to the Sawada residence, he sensed that he was being watched. With the skills of a topnotch exorcist-hitman, he immediately pinpointed the location of his observer and aimed his trusty gun. But by the time he had shot the spot, there was nothing there.

Reborn heard an echo of flapping wings.

His eyes narrowed.

* * *

><p>Sipping a heavenly cup of home-made espresso, Reborn waited inside the dining room of the Sawada residence. When he got there and explained his intent to become Tsuna's tutor per Iemitsu's request, Sawada Nana welcomed him with open arms and without any much suspicion just as expected.<p>

As if.

Nana looked innocent, bright and oblivious but Reborn did not miss the resigned look she gave him while she thought he wasn't looking. Nana knew something – he didn't know to what extent – but still, she continued acting normal.

Maybe a few questions wouldn't hurt.

"Nana-san, I heard from the neighbors that you transferred in the neighborhood shortly after Iemitsu left to help manage his _company_. I actually went to your former house." Reborn glanced at Nana's reaction; only a small wince and a very subtle one at that. "Iemitsu gave me that address."

Nana chuckled softly. "He did? Silly-Anata. How could he forget our new address? My dear's probably too busy it slipped off his mind. I'm glad you still found us Reborn-san."

"I had my ways. It wasn't difficult." Reborn shrugged. Nana continued setting up the table for dinner for three people. Reborn tested the waters again.

"So, you're not a Miko anymore?"

Nana slowed her movements down as she responded to Reborn's question. "Eh, he told you about that?" Reborn nodded, eyeing the former Miko intensely. She continued on. "Well, I figured I need to focus on raising Tsu-kun when Dear went away so I had to resign. Luckily, I met the Hibari-shizoku and they agreed to take over the responsibilities. It's not that Namimori is prone to… Legione attacks and such so one more little town under their guardianship did not make any difference."

Reborn hummed, confirming his suspicions of Nana's reasons to live normally. But there was more to it than that, he was sure of it. Does Iemitsu really not know anything about his family's real circumstances for the past years? If so, idiocy is an understatement to his actions.

Although she looked uncomfortable, Nana still answered to his questions truthfully. Reborn grabbed this chance to ask a more intruding query.

"Does your son know about your previous job?"_And know about the supernatural world? _The question was left unsaid but still recognized.

That finally stopped her from what she was doing. Nana faced Reborn, no longer hiding the resigned sigh that escaped from her. "I didn't really tell Tsu-kun about anything, he was still a small boy that time, but..." she trailed off as if contemplating about whether she should say more about the matter. She settled with less. "I guess you'll just have to ask him personally." Reborn's fedora shadowed his eyes after hearing Nana's vague answer.

Silence ensued between them for a minute but Nana broke it with an unexpected plea.

"Reborn-san, I… Please keep everyone, especially Tsu-kun, safe alright? I can't be there for him at all times, especially in _this_ so I'll leave him to your hands."

Ah. So she really knew. Of course she did.

How she had discovered the truth didn't matter. What mattered was the trust she gave him by entrusting her son to him, a total stranger.

Nana was tense as she anticipated Reborn's response. Here was a woman who, despite being kept from all the secrets and keeping ones herself, continued to be a loving wife and mother. That idiot Iemitsu really lucked out choosing a wife.

Reborn solemnly nodded at Sawada Nana. "You can count on me Nana-san."

She breathed out in relief and the heavy atmosphere that engulfed the two had been lifted so suddenly. Nana continued setting up the table, again cheerful and bright as she can ever be.

"Thank you Reborn-san. Oh! You can just call me Maman like everyone else."

It should have been awkward for a grown man like Reborn to call her Maman – he's older than her even – but who was he to deny this charming woman's request. Besides, he was a gentleman.

"Alright Maman. Just call me Reborn."

"Of course, Reborn-kun."

Several minutes had passed – 27 minutes and 7 seconds in Reborn's count – and the long wait was _finally _over.

"Mom? I'm home!"

"Welcome home Tsu-kun!"

Faint footsteps could be heard approaching the dining room where he and Nana were currently in and then Reborn saw his would-be student at last.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a fluffy brown-haired teen who have yet to reach his growth spurt. His hair was disheveled; his uniform got dirt and tears – though unnoticeable to the normal eye — in many spots, and he looked tired as hell. The boy looked beaten and though he hid his injuries well, Reborn saw a flash of recognition and worry in Nana's eyes while she herded her son.

Reborn remained quiet, observing the mother-and-son interactions while keeping himself away from the Tsuna's attention. He placed himself near a wall by the room's corner, completely out of the boy's sight.

"How was school Tsu-kun? You looked like you had a long day." Nana started, fussing over her son's appearance.

Tsuna fidgeted, guilt written all over his face. Reborn knew that it was due to the fact that he did not attend school that day; if he did, he could have met him earlier. He wondered what the boy would tell his mother.

"Er— Mom. I… Sorry I kinda skipped class today?" Reborn raised an eyebrow. He didn't lie? Interesting.

"Tsu-kun, I told you to avoid skipping classes, didn't I?" Nana lectured as if it was a common occurrence. "What happened this time?" she still asked.

Reborn just listened to the boy's story.

"I didn't do it intentionally mom, I swear." Tsuna whined as he explained his side. "I… Well, I went to Kokuyo during lunch time since something came up. You know, those guys are just so troublesome and things just escalated quickly I had to go over there but really! I planned to return before afternoon classes start! Actually, we even sorted it out really quick."

Tsuna huffed and continued. "When I had to go back to Namichuu for classes though, Kyoya suddenly appeared and just kept pestering me. I mean – he just pops up out of nowhere and he greets me with an 'I'll bite you to death'. A normal 'Hello' would suffice. And there, the rest is history." He pouted while remembering his bully? Assailant? It was clear that Kyoya was the one to cause the boy's injuries. But then, Tsuna didn't have any ill feelings about whatever this Kyoya did to him. A friend, perhaps?

Hearing the real reason, Nana smiled at her son who looked apologetic. "Alright, I'll let it slip this time."

Tsuna relaxed, hearing his mother had let him off. Nana, meanwhile, put on a playful grin after. "Kyoya-kun came back from his… patrols huh? Maybe he just wanted to have time with you; you haven't seen each other for a while right?"

"Wanted time with me? Kyoya? Unlikely." Tsuna blanched at his mother's teasing but paused thinking about it again. "Well two weeks is kinda long, I suppose… But that doesn't mean he could chase me around with his tonfas. And mom, when we parted, he told me to be careful… It was really creepy as –"

Tsuna's babbling stopped, finally sensing that they were not alone in the room. Reborn decided to reveal his presence to the boy; just so to see what his startled reaction would be like. Reborn saw Nana hide a smile when Tsuna's eyes widened at the sight of an unfamiliar man in their dining room.

"Chaos Tsuna." Reborn greeted nonchalantly.

Tsuna's reaction was immediate. "HIEE! Mom! We have a visitor? Why didn't you tell me?!"

He gave his mother a betrayed look.

Nana looked unfazed; she must have been immune that kicked-puppy look currently shown by her son. "Well, you were having fun telling me about your day Tsu-kun, I couldn't cut you off. Anyway, this is Reborn-kun, he'll stay with us from now on and is going to be your tutor."

Tsuna dropped his jaw at the revelation. "Eh? But I don't need a tutor…"

Nana just shrugged, pointing at a cabinet. Tsuna hurriedly went to its direction and opened the drawer containing a stack of papers with several red marks. Tsuna clicked his tongue when he saw them.

"Besides, Reborn-kun here came from overseas. He's a colleague of your Papa and he sent Reborn-kun just so someone can help you with your studies. Isn't your Papa great, Tsu-kun? It wouldn't be nice of us to turn him away."

Reborn did not miss the stiffness of the Tsuna's shoulders at the mention of his father but it was gone in a blink of an eye. "_OH_. That's… a surprise."

"Isn't it?" Nana claimed happily. As she looked at her son, Nana glanced at the clock on the other side of the cabinet and realized how late it was. "Ara. Look at the time! We should start dinner now! Tsu-kun, go to your room and change first while I reheat the food in the kitchen." Nana nudged her son who reluctantly complied. He was still eyeing his new _tutor _suspiciously.

"I'll help you out carry the food then." Reborn offered.

"Thanks Reborn-kun. That's really kind of you."

"I'm glad to help, Maman."

Reborn couldn't help the amusement he felt when he saw the Tsuna's slack-jawed appearance which suddenly transformed into an expression of (seriously?) jealously when he called his mother her preferred nickname.

"_Maman?"_ the boy hissed.

Apparently, those people allowed to call Sawada Nana _'Maman' _were people whom she held _really _dear.

Reborn couldn't be happier to obligingly call her more often that now; not only was it a sign of trust from Nana, it was really funny seeing the expressions on his student's face when after that first time, he tried calling her in a much… closer fashion.

It did help that Nana caught on and giggled in response.

* * *

><p>Despite the awkward (and fuming) glances from his would-be student and the flurry of somewhat personal questions asked by a curious Nana (which were of course expertly diverted), the dinner was rather enjoyable in Reborn's opinion. The food was great (Nana was a great cook) and teasing his would-be student brought about high entertainment value. All in all it was a… nice experience.<p>

It wasn't to say that Reborn had forgotten about his real purpose and what he was supposed to do for the day.

So by the end of dinner, Reborn quickly excused himself with the notion of settling his things in the room Nana offered for him to stay. It was the guest room on the second floor, conveniently right beside his student's room. He went up to the stairs but instead of going to his designated quarters, Reborn opted to invade his student's room and wait for the boy there.

It didn't take a while for the mother and son to finish cleaning up the kitchen. The door to the room opened, revealing its real owner. Reborn saw surprise which turned into wariness on Tsuna's calm face, far from the hysterical shriek that should have come from him if he really was the no-good boy everybody in his school claimed him to be.

There might have been traces of it but the first time Reborn had laid his eyes on Sawada Tsunayoshi, he could confidently say that he wasn't no-good like what everyone in his school believed. The grace in his movements, his way of speaking with his mother and his reactions to Reborn— a stranger in Tsuna's eyes– such as the caution and wariness all pointed at Tsuna being more than his known reputation.

He really was getting too much enjoyment just by meeting up his student.

"Uhm… Tutor-san? Sorry to bother you but the guest room is next door. This is mine." Tsuna politely told him off.

"I know. I was waiting for you to talk about my terms while you're under me." Reborn replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Tsuna proceeded to his take a seat on his bed, opposite to the chair Reborn had been sitting the whole time he was waiting. After settling himself comfortably, he spoke right off the bat. "Actually, I haven't really said yes to this arrangement. Mom's just really kind so she couldn't refuse you; add to that, you we're sent by _him_. I don't really need help, Tutor-san."

"Reborn. As your tutor, call me that."

Tsuna was about to protest again but Reborn cut him off with his infamous threatening glare mixed with a small portion of killing intent. Tsuna recognized the feeling, realizing the fact that the tutor – Reborn – was a different level of dangerous. Reborn smirked, seeing the stunned boy nod his head and had somehow relented.

"Good. I'm glad you see it my way. Now to start off…" Reborn stood up and handed a roll of old parchment to Tsuna. As the boy examined the object curiously, he continued. "I am Reborn, the greatest exorcist-hitman and I was sent here to become the tutor of the tenth heir to the world-renowned clan, the Vongola-Uji. By the way, that means you."

The roll of parchment fell from Tsuna's grip, as shock overwhelmed the boy. Reborn observed intently as his student struggled to construct coherent sentences.

"…Vo — Vongola-Uji? _That_ exorcist clan –" Tsuna widened his eyes as the real weight of Reborn's revelation hit him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M THE HEIR!?" He cried out in disbelief.

Reborn eyed his student impassively, taking in the implication of his student's reaction. This must have been what Nana meant when she told Reborn to ask her son personally. Not that he had done so already; he was actually still in the initial phase: the introduction. But it would seem to be enough to confirm that Tsuna really knew about the supernatural world and understood some aspects of it.

"You know about the Vongola-Uji?" Reborn queried curiously.

Tsuna averted his eyes, his fists clenching as he answered. "I've… heard of it. The Vongola-Uji is known as a top-tier exorcist clan throughout the world. Fearsome for its reputation in annihilating any yokāi who encounters their exorcists. They're the clan leading the war against the different yokāi armies: the Legione."

"Hmmm... I see that you know what I'm talking about; too knowledgeable in fact that I'm beginning to wonder where you learned it from." Reborn saw Tsuna flinch at his point. He was really curious of Tsuna's source of information about the supernatural world but he had to stop himself from prying further to do what he intended to do in the first place.

Reborn waved a hand in dismissal. "No matter. I'll know about it sooner or later. What's important now is despite everything, you still unaware of your inheritance…" He gracefully picked up the dropped document and flung it back to Tsuna.

"You're asking what I mean by saying you're the heir. That parchment records the lineage of Giotto di Vongola, the first head of the Vongola-Uji. If you check it, you'll see that you're descended from him. Blood is most important in clan leadership and as a direct descendant of the First, you are eligible to be heir." He clarified.

Tsuna quickly scanned the document, spotting the name of the first clan head of the Vongola-Uji branching into several generations. At the bottom of the family tree, he saw his father's name, Sawada Iemitsu, and of course listed under it was his name: Sawada Tsunayoshi. He shook his head, confusion evident on his face.

"Why me? Surely, there are others more suitable for the position. I haven't even known my connection to the Vongola-Uji before this." Tsuna inquired seriously.

Reborn continued on. "It's not that it was planned for you to inherit the leadership. There were other heirs before you: the sons of Vongola Ninth, the current clan leader. Three of them died, fighting for the inheritance and the last one, although adopted, was capable but was still rejected because of his… blood. You're just conveniently the last one to be in line."

A beat of silence and then Tsuna spoke cautiously.

"Wait… There is still my… father. Why isn't he the one to inherit if you're so adamant about blood relations? Unless…"

Tsuna gritted his teeth as he asked Reborn. "Does he _know_ about this?"

"Yes, Iemitsu knows." Reborn confirmed. "Your father is already a part of the Vongola; he's actually working for it, though independently from the main clan. He chose to be in the branch so he could… protect his family from involvement in the clan. He even hid the fact that he has a family until a year ago, after the _incident_." Reborn explained. Even though Iemitsu had been irresponsible in handling his family matters, he did it believing what he did was for the best for his family. He felt compelled to at least tell Tsuna Iemitsu's motivation for his actions.

"This is also the reason why he can't inherit the leadership; he's already the head of the branch clan: the CEDEF."

"Funny how he did his job to _protect_ us and here you are now, telling me that I am next heir to the clan he didn't want us to get involved with." Tsuna said sarcastically.

"You… You hate your father." Reborn stated simply after piecing together what he just said and the strange reactions of the boy back in dinner whenever the talk was about Iemitsu.

Tsuna closed his eyes and breathed deeply in an attempt to calm himself. As far as Reborn could see, the topic of his father affected the boy so much. The gesture must have been effective for after doing it, the Tsuna was ready to answer.

"I don't hate him." Tsuna curtly denied. "More like… I don't actually know what to think of him since I have never even seen him in ten years. But Mom, she loves him so much. I saw how happy she was whenever his stupid postcards arrive, or when he called occasionally. I really don't have a say on that matter. He must have his good points, and if what you're saying about him is true, well…" Tsuna trailed off, thinking carefully of what he would say next. "I guess he really did what was for the best, though the results did not reach his expectations in the end."

Reborn acquiesced. "Iemitsu did what he could to delay your involvement, but Vongola Ninth saw to it that this time I was the one to come for _you_." In retrospect, Reborn's difficulties from when he arrived in Namimori might have been part of Iemitsu's plan all along. Reborn felt annoyance and respect for the man at the same time.

"So… It didn't work with my father interfering the Vongola-Uji's plans…"

Reborn was alerted when he felt a shift in the air. Something was stirring up, _burning_, inside the orbs that were Tsuna's eyes when he had glanced at them.

"But what makes you think that I'll just accept all _this_."

Reborn found himself focusing on Tsuna as a new-found side of the boy was revealed to him. The boy's gaze was firm, resolution emanating his entire being.

It was as if the Tsuna was coated in soft orange flames… Pure Sky flames…

Was it possible?

"As I see it, you already have the qualities of becoming the Chief Ujigami, Tsuna. There's no reason for you to deny such a high privilege of leading the Vongola-Uji in purging this world of evil."

It all made sense to Reborn. This boy, whom he thought was no-good in the beginning but turned out to be actually powerful, was most suitable to be heir of the Vongola-Uji. And with him as a tutor, he would hone such potential into greatness that would finally win the war against the Legione and finally rid the world of yokāi.

Reborn did not take into account what happened next.

Tsuna stood up from his bed, walking closer to Reborn's already standing form. He stopped by a foot between them, never looking away from Reborn's eyes. "Don't I have a say in this? The Vongola is acting as if there's no way I could refuse. Besides…"

Amber orbs met dark pools of black. Tsuna's voice lowered to only above a whisper but Reborn heard it clearly.

"Purging this world of evil? You really think that's what the Vongola-Uji – no – all the exorcist clans do Reborn?"

There was a something strange in his tone, something _pleading,_ but Reborn was too occupied with the _strange_ question the boy asked and the unnerving gaze he was giving him.

As an exorcist himself – although a freelance – he also believed in the exorcist clans' purpose whole-heartedly.

Even before Reborn could retort, Tsuna had broken their gazes and told him honestly.

"I don't."

After the declaration, Tsuna had walked passed Reborn towards the door of his room. He opened it but paused, then, turned around again to face Reborn and leave a final message for the tutor.

"You were saying I had no reason to deny the inheritance, I just gave you mine. I'm sorry Reborn… This whole business with the Vongola-Uji; I don't want to get involved with it. I might get into trouble by refusing such a powerful clan, but I had already promised."

"I resolved myself not to have ties with not only the Vongola-Uji, but any exorcist clan."

And with that, Sawada Tsunayoshi was gone.

Reborn managed to go to the guest room minutes after his first conversation with his supposed student. He wanted to sleep, wanting to forget the unrest that for years had eluded him, triggered so suddenly by a 15-year-old boy.

That night, before he went to his much wanted sleep…

The last thing he heard was the creaking echo of a closing door.

The last thing he thought was the strange question a certain boy asked him.

The last thing he saw in his mind was the resolute face of Sawada Tsunayoshi that seemed to reject everything that he had believed in all throughout his days as an exorcist.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the first part.<strong>_

I really don't know what happened but the prompt just wrote itself and got away with it. SkyGem-san, I'm really sorry if it isn't finished yet. I plan to complete this topic during the Yuletide Season but for now, I hope you're satisfied with the chapter. No Vongola 10th Gen fluff _yet_, but there's Tsuna-Reborn (rocky) interaction. I can't wait to write the back stories and the reasons of the things (RL, please be merciful to me) in this really chaotic, disorganized chap.

And to the other people who read this, Season's Greetings!


End file.
